Love you
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: Set after Yuri finds out he has Julia's soul. Yuri falls in love with Adelbert and Conrard finds someone to love too! I suck at summaries so read it! Adel/Yuri Mpreg! Warning slight bondage, maybe sex toys Sorry if this sucks but it was the result of my friend and I role playing. Main pairing Yuri/Adelbert
1. Chapter 1

Sera- this takes place after Yuri finds out he has Julia's soul, and I did this pairing cuz not many people think of them.

Warning-yaoi, means BOY X BOY, ADULT CONTENT

Disclaimer;I do not own kyo Kara moah, or Grell,but he's from kuroshitsuji and I turned him into a girl.

**Yuri's thoughts**

normal talking

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Shin Makoko so Yuri went on a walk in the woods. Of course if you have Yuri you get Conrard and wolfram.

In the woods there was a gorgeous woman with bright red hair and a red dress."look,there's a girl over there." Yuri said

Conrard walked up to the woman and began talking to her. He was soon followed by Yuri and Wolfram who was saying something about Yuri being a no good cheater.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lady Grell Sutcliff." The woman said curtsying.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Yuri Shibuya. This is Conrard Weller and Wolfram Von Bielefelt."

"It's nice to meet you king Yuri."

"What is a pretty girl like you in the woods for?" Conrard asked

"This is near where I live so I take walks out here. I really must be going though."

Lady Grell curtsied one more time and turned the other way. Yuri, Wolfram, and Conrard continued their walk. They heard an ear shattering scream and ran towards it, swords unsheathed. There were about ten humans lead by Adelbert who had Lady Grell tied to a tree.

"Adelbert! What are you doing past the international border?" Conrard yelled

Yuri quickly untied Grell and pulled her to hide behind Conrard.

"I want that woman. I want to break her and make her beg before my feet." (He wants to take her virginity)

"You'll be doing nothing to her!" Yuri yelled stepping in front of Conrard.

"If I can't break her, maybe breaking you would be fun, king Yuri."

**God yes!** "Adelbert leave!" Yuri screamed.

Yuri pointed Morgif at Adelbert who had gotten much closer to Yuri. Adelbert knocked Yuri's sword out of his hand and pushed Yuri against a tree. He grabbed both of Yuri's wrists in one hand and held them firmly above Yuri's head. Adelbert pressed his lips against Yuri's. He forced his tongue in Yuri's mouth not noticing he was immediately granted access.

Wolfram attacked Adelbert who blocked Wolfram's strikes with his sword in one hand. When he needed breath Adelbert pulled back and released Yuri. Yuri fell to the ground panting for breath.

Adelbert turned towards Grell. Grell picked up a stick and wacked Adelbert in the back. Adelbert grabbed Grell's arm and pulled her on his shoulder.

Adelbert walked away. After a while Grell stopped screaming. Adelbert held a knife to her throat.

"Keep screaming girl. You're just bait."

Sera-well I hoped you liked it, please review! sorry it was short!

Adelbert- why didn't I get to do anything with Yuri?

Sera-you got to kiss him!

Adelbert-But I wanna fuck him!

Sera-Next chapter... Maybe

Yuri-*blushes* Sera says if people review she might put a lemon in the next chapter... BYE!


	2. Chapter 2 kidnapped

Sera-Alright, so I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or Grell, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. And the way Yuri meets Adelbert is the same but what happens is slightly different.

_Yuri dreaming_

**Yuri thinking**

**Chapter 2:kidnapped**

Yuri was angry. Adelbert had taken Greel instead of him. In fact he was angry enough to transform into his maoh form. Water was currently surrounding Yuri shooting him fast enough to lose Wolfram and Conrard. Soon Yuri saw Adelbert's large back with Grell flung over him. Yuri was about to start attacking but he suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion. Adelbert gagged Grell and tied her against a tree. Adelbert bent down and carefully picked up the unconscious boy bridal style. Before walking away Adelbert pressed a soft kiss to Yuri's forehead. (A/N: Awww. Imagine a big strong man like Adelbert kissing your forehead. It's my dream, too bad my boyfriend is shorter than me.)

(Conrard POV)

Wolfram and I ran after Yuri following the trail of destruction. At the end of smashed trees and ruined ground we saw Lady Grell tied to a tree but no sign of his majesty. Wolfram looked like he wanted to cry for his missing fiancé so I just hugged him tight. Soon I felt his silently sobbing, and his tears staining my shirt. I rubbed his back until Wolfram pulled away. His face was puffy and his eyes were red.

"Start to look for him. I'll take care of Lady Grell." I said, hoping he would listen.

Wolfram just nodded and ran in the other direction. I bent down on my knees and saw that Lady Grell had fallen asleep. I used my sword to cut the ropes binding her to the large oak and pulled the gag from her mouth. I lifted her gently and began my walk back to the castle to get help.

(General POV)

_Yuri had been flushed down the toilet and found himself in a strange place. He rubbed his head and looked around. He was on the side of a dirt rode that led to a village. A girl in strange girl carrying a basket with strange fruits began to scream in a language Yuri didn't know. After the girl dropped her basket Yuri stood up to hand it back to her but all the people in the village began throwing rocks at him. Yuri fell over and a black horse stood in front of him. Yuri stood up wiping himself off and looked at the man who had just gotten off the horse. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. The man had startling blue eyes and blonde hair that was brushed back. He was wearin a regal looking outfit with long sleeves but Yuri could tell he was well built. The man was tan and looked almost princely to Yuri. Well, Yuri was gay and he was attracted to this man so he probably just looked princely to Yuri. _

_ "What's going on?" Yuri asked. _

_ The man began speaking to the villagers but Yuri had no clue what he was saying. The man turned back to Yuri and placed his hands on either side of his head. _

_ "Let go!"_

_ Suddenly Yuri felt a sharp pain and his ears were ringing. As soon as the pain and ringing disappeared Yuri understood what the villagers were saying. _

_ "But that's a crazy idea!" One of the villagers exclaimed. _

_ "No it's not. It will work." The man said. _

_ Yuri shivered at the rough voice. Suddenly an image of the man pounding his cock deep inside him popped into Yuri's head. Yuri blushed and started mumbling. The man raised an eyebrow but other than that ignored the boy's apple red cheeks. _

_ "Boy, can you understand me?" The man asked. _

_ "Y-yes." Yuri mumbled. _

_ "What's you name?"_

_ "Yuri Shibuya."_

_ "Yuri. Look at me."_

_ Yuri looked up at the man. His black eyes stared into the blue eyes of the tall man. The man slowly bent down and merely an inch away from Yuri's lips the man whispered something to Yuri before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. The man pulled away and turned to the sound of a horse charging towards them. A man with brown hair was charging towards them on horseback, sword drawn. _

_ "Yuri!" The brown haired man yelled. "Protect Yuri!"_

_ After that Yuri felt himself being lifted by a skeleton with bat wings. He brought his hand to his lips and repeated what the blonde haired man had whispered. _

_ "Always mine."_

Yuri woke up finding himself in an unfamiliar building. He was lying on a bed with black silk sheet with nothing else in the room. Yuri quickly noticed that he was naked other than the black blanket covering him. He blushed and ducked his head. Yuri vaguely heard a door and footsteps coming towards him before an extra weight sat on the side of the bed. Yuri's curiosity got the better of him and looked up.

Adelbert had sat on the bed. His blonde hair was a mess and he was only wearing pants. His torso was littered in scars from years of sword fighting. He had even more muscle than Yuri thought and he was way more gorgeous than one could imagine. Adelbert was glaring at the blanket as if he wanted them to disappear.

That was actually what he wanted. Adelbert had got a small glimpse of Yuri when he was undressing him but he didn't get a chance to truly appreciate the boy. He wanted to see that beautiful pale skin. He wanted to see the flawlessness of the boy before him. He wanted to see his Yuri. Yuri didn't belong to the blonde brat. No, he belonged to Adelbert vonGrantz.

Adelbert snatched the black blanket away from Yuri. His eyes roamed hungrily over the body of the black haired boy. He could just imagine the frail body covered in kiss marks. Adelbert pulled himself further onto the bed and met his lips with Yuri's. the boys pale lips tasted sweet. Adelbert forced his way into the unsuspecting mouth and began mapping out the wet cavern. His hands traveled downward and grabbed Yuri's ass. He heard the moan come from the boy and felt the small hands grip his hair. Adelbert pulled his mouth away when it was evident Yuri needed air. He sat up as much as he could without letting go of the boy's ass. To Adelbert's amusement Yuri followed him without thinking, seeking for the man's body heat.

Yuri pressed himself as close to the older man as he could. Adelbert pulled Yuri into his lap and watched as the boy panted for breath. He was gorgeous. His cheeks were flushed with a light red and his pink lips were open, devouring as much air as they could, and swollen. Adelbert began kissing Yuri's jaw. He licked from the side of the boy's mouth up to his earlobe. Adelbert began playfully nibbling on the lobe relishing in the mewls coming from the black haired boy's mouth. When he nibbled on the top of the ear he made sure to remember this made the boy louder than usual. He kissed his way back down to Yuri's jaw, and made it down to his neck before pushing Yuri back on the bed. Yuri was vaguely aware of his head hitting the pillows but was paying more attention to Adelbert's large hands that finally left his ass to roam over his body. Adelbert bit down on the boy's collarbone hard enough to break skin where no one would see it. Yuri winced at the pain but mewled when Adelbert's tongue soothed the wound.

Adelbert kissed his way down to Yuri's nipples and bit down lightly on the right one. He used his left hand to pinch Yuri's left nipple. He sucked until he left a dark mark and did the same to the other nub before continuing his journey downwards. He slowly made his way down to Yuri's hips before smirking and completely avoiding the boy's pelvis. Instead he kissed his way down Yuri's left leg, then back up once he reached the ankle. He did the same to the left leg before sitting up in between Yuri's legs and admiring his work. Yuri was quivering with bite marks, red marks, and dark kiss marks littering his body. He was unconsciously arching up looking for the teeth and tongue that had touched every part of his body except for where he wanted it.

"Sit up." Adelbert ordered.

Yuri listened sitting on his knees, looking at Adelbert earnestly. Adelbert placed three fingers in front of Yuri's mouth.

"Suck."

Yuri obeyed without out question again and took all three digits with his hand and pulling them into his mouth. His eyes closed as he sucked savoring the taste of the older man's fingers. Adelbert began growling. The boy was just so seductive without trying. He could imagine something much bigger filling that naturally talented mouth. He pulled his fingers away with an even louder growl. Yuri opened his eyes and looked at Adelbert confused. Had he done something wrong?

Adelbert unbuttoned his pants and his cock sprung out, fully erect. He pulled Yuri's head down eye level with his cock. Yuri understood the order without being told and sat up, on his shins, and took the erect member into his mouth. He took whatever couldn't fit in his mouth and began fisting it. The black haired boy looked up at Adelbert's face with his eyes to see if he was doing good. Adelbert gave another growl before reaching his right hand down to Yuri's ass and slipping a saliva slicked finger into the ring of tight muscles. The black haired boy tensed up and stopped the ministrations on Adelbert's cock. The older man used his left hand to rub the small boy's back and relaxing him. He was successful as the boy moaned around his cock and continued licking,sucking, and fisting the cock that was too large for his mouth. Adelbert pushed the finger even farther into the boy looking for that one spot that would make him see stars. He knew he found the boy's prostate when a particularly loud moan sent vibrations up his cock and brought him closer to his orgasm. Adelbert's left hand came back up to rest in Yuri's black hair. Adelbert eventually added a second and third finger, continually striking the boy's prostate. Soon after Yuri came with a muffled scream of Adelbert's name.

Adelbert didn't hear his name being said as he was seeing white. His orgasm came seconds later. It was long and hard. Yuri choked slightly while trying to swallow all of Adelbert's cum, affectively spilling the remains down the corners of his mouth. Yuri let Adelbert's cock fall from his mouth as Adelbert removed his fingers from Yuri's hole. They sat there for another minute letting the afterglow of their orgasms pass. Adelbert pulled Yuri up to him and devoured his lips in another heated kiss before licking the remains of his cum off of Yuri's face.

Adelbert left the room after buttoning his pants. He soon came back in the room with a wet rag and cleaned Yuri up. He threw the rag somewhere in the room before laying down on the bed and pulling Yuri against his chest. Yuri fell asleep thoroughly confused as to why Adelbert was behaving the way he was.

**XXX**

_Yuri had gone back to the village he had previously been in to see it burning. His horse stopped abruptly. Yuri looked back at Wolfram, Conrard, and the soldiers they had come with only to see that they were frozen in place._

_ "It's a magic containment trick. Very good job falling for this one your majesty. Or should I say Wolfram seeing as his majesty doesn't know much about magic yet." That familiar voice said. _

_ Yuri shivered at the voice and couldn't help but bring his fingers to his lips as he had so many times since that first day. Yuri looked over to where the voice had come from. It was the blonde haired man that Yuri had later learned was a demon by the name of Adelbert vonGrantz. _

_ "King Yuri isn't even affected by it. Don't let them turn you into something you're not Yuri. You're human not a demon so why don't you join me instead of becoming a demon?" _

_ Yuri badly wanted to submit to the man but he wouldn't do something that would put others in jeopardy. Instead he charged towards the man, sword drawn and struck towards the man. Adelbert blocked each strike with his sword. This continued until Adelbert had managed to strike Yuri's arm. It burned. Yuri had never felt a pain like that, he was aware of Wolfram and Conrard fighting in the back round but the pain prevented him from hearing what they were saying. He did hear one part though. _

_ "Wolfram! Stay back! It's dangerous!" Conrard exclaimed._

_ "Yuri is my fiancé! I will protect him!" Wolfram yelled at Conrard. _

_ Adelbert's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in what looked like anger before Yuri blacked out from blood loss. Yuri woke up to find himself in darkness but he heard someone barking out orders, and asking questions. _

_ "You made sure he doesn't have a scar?" A familiar voice asked. Yuri couldn't place the voice as he was half asleep. _

_ "Yes sir. There is no trace of the wound on his left arm."_

_ "Go guard the door! And especially don't let the blonde brat in! I don't want him claiming what's mine."_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ Yuri heard footsteps heading the other way before he heard the footsteps that were coming towards him. He felt the bed he was laying on dent at the extra weight on the edge. He felt weight shifting and then he felt a slight pressure on his lips. Yuri felt the bed even out as the man laid beside him. Strong arms wrapped around him. Breath ghosted over his ear as the man began to speak. _

_ " I'm sorry for hurting you love. I don't want that boy to take you away from me. Please don't let him take you away. You belong to me love." The man whispered. _

_ Yuri snuggled into the man before falling asleep again. When he woke up again Yuri was in blood pledge castle with Wolfram clutching his hand desperately. _

Yuri woke up to a bright light filtering through the windows of the cabin. He gave a childish whine when he realized Adelbert wasn't in bed with him. He heard a chuckle and looked at the other side of the room where Adelbert was sitting. Yuri sat up and stuck his tongue out at the man before remembering he was naked. Yuri blushed and pulled the blanket tight around himself.

"You can wash up in the bathroom over there." Adelbert said pointing to a door on the right. "I put clothes in there for you."

Yuri mumbled a quick thank you before running to the bathroom. Yuri quickly washed up and got dressed. He left the bathroom and the bedroom to see Adelbert eating porridge and bread for breakfast. He sat down and began eating all the while thinking.

** Why is he so nice? Why doesn't he just do what he wants with me and get it done with? Why doesn't he just break my heart and say he wants Julia back?**

**XXXX**

**Sera**-yay! All done!

**Yuri**- I love you!

**Adelbert**- What!? How can you love her?! You should love me!

**Yuri + Sera**- *giggles*


	3. Chapter 3

Sera- it's been a while but I'm back! I love you people who reviewed, thank you for you support. Yuri, say the disclaimer please! Oh yeah, really OOC in this chapter

Yuri-no! *pouts like a child*

Adelbert- *whispers in Yuri's ear*

Yuri- Sera doesn't own kyo Kara maoh no matter how much she wants to. Can you take me to your room now Adelbert?

Sera- *watches them walk away* weeeelllllll…chapter 3 START

CHAPTER 3

**Conrad's POV**

I woke up feeling a warm body next to me. I opened my eyes to see the crimson hair that undoubtably belonged to lady Grell. I sat up and shook her awake and watched as she sat up.

"It seems we just fell asleep as soon as we got here lady Grell." I said quietly.

"Seems so. Has anyone found king Yuri yet?" She asked.

"We have no news yet."

A knock sounded on the door and after I said come in a soldier walked in.

"Lord Weller, we haven't found his highness yet but Lord Von Bielefelt never came back."

"Alright. I'll go look for Wolfram."

Conrad got up and pulled on a shirt. He shrugged his jacket on and turned to look at Grell.

"When you feel okay you can call for a maid and they'll show you to your room." With that said he left.

**WOLFRAM POV**

I watched as the sun rose from its slumber. I sat against a tree that was deep in the woods ready to sleep after the sleepless night. Most people would think that I'm upset because my fiance was kidnapped, but honestly I don't love Yuri that way. I love Yuri like a little brother, or more like sister considering he acts like a girl. The reason I stayed out looking for him all night is because I know about Yuri's crush on Adelbert and the bastard made it very clear that he just wants to rape a virgin. He'll just break Yuri's heart.

I must have been sitting there for hours because the sun was now high in the sky and I could hear a horse nearby. A few minutes later a horse was standing in front of me and I looked up to see my brother sitting on the back of the chestnut colored horse. He looked really worried and I knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Wolfram, you should go back to the castle and rest." Conrad said softly.

Yup. I knew it. "I can't go back to the castle knowing Yuri is alone with that bastard." I snapped at him while standing up.

"We can't look for Yuri while you're in this condition." He said harsher than before.

"Lord Weller! We've both seen the hickeys and bite marks that are on Yuri's skin whenever he comes back from being kidnapped by that traitor! If we don't find them soon that bastard will rape Yuri!" The end of my rant came out more desperate than it was meant to but I still got my point across.

"Wolfram, I'm not saying I'm going to stop the search for his highness, I'm just saying you should rest and let the soldiers look for him."

"Alright but if Adelbert laid a hand on my fiancé by the time we find him it'll be your head.

Conrad stretched his hand out for me and I grabbed it and was hoisted onto the back of the horse. We began riding back to the castle in silence.

**GENERAL POV**

After finishing breakfast Adelbert left the cabin and rode away on his horse. Yuri walked around the cabin and noticed it was more like an actual house. There was a kitchen, a small dining room, a bathroom connected to the dining room, three bedroom, and another bathroom Yuri had previously slept in. Yuri walked to the front door and was surprised when the handle turned and the door opened. I mean if you get kidnapped you expect the door to be locked.

Yuri walked out of the front door and looked around. It was obvious he was still in the woods but the cabin was built in a large clearing that had at least an eighth of an acre of land. It was used to make a large garden that was overrun with weeds, with no living flower in sight. Yuri turned towards the cabin and stared in awe at it. The cabin was oddly shaped to accommodate the amount of rooms. It was old and run down, covered in vines. But it was beautiful. It looked like a place that never was and never could be touched by the world of humans.

After a while of just staring at the house Yuri burst into tears. Adelbert didn't want him, he wanted Julia. The unlocked door was enough evidence. Adelbert didn't care if he left.

* * *

Two hours later that's where Adelbert found Yuri. Adelbert got off his horse and rushed towards Yuri, pulling him into his arms.

"Let go of me!" Yuri screamed.

"Yuri what's wrong?" Adelbert asked concern showing on his face.

"Let go of me! You don't want me! You only want Julia!"

Adelbert took Yuri's chin in his right hand and forced the boy to look at him. "No I don't. I want you."

"B-but you were en-engaged to her. I have her s-soul." Yuri said, his sobs stopping.

"Julia and I were in an arranged marriage. I loved her like a little sister and nothing more." He said wiping away the tear stains on Yuri's face. "I looked up soul transferring. Julia's soul was only there to guide you to what you needed most and that's all her soul will ever do. You will never have the same personality as Julia, you just have a few things in common. You are Yuri, not Julia. I love _you_ Yuri."

"I love you too."

Adelbert lifted Yuri bridal style and brought him to bed to relax, or not.

**XXX**

Sera- because I'm evil it stops here. Again sorry for the super long wait I promise to update as soon as I catch up all of my stories. BYE BYE! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
